


"I Wish You Were Here."

by kiibosavocadoes



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Minor Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibosavocadoes/pseuds/kiibosavocadoes
Summary: Kaito leaves on a space trip, leaving a sad Shuchi alone with roomba K1-B0, little shit Kokichi and dad Rantaro. Just a fluff fic, my first post on here actually. :)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 41





	"I Wish You Were Here."

Stars freckled the inky sky, glittering hauntingly. The moon cast a milky white glow over everything, the wind crying out laments of sorrow and despair. 

It reflected the innermost part of Shuichi Saihara's heart. Guilt also clamored for a space in the torrent of emotions; he knew that he should be feeling pride. His emotions should be taken over by the absolute delight he felt that his friend had finally achieved his dreams: reaching the stars. 

The television blared with the announcement of the successful landing of the space shuttle that Kaito Momota was on. Tears stung Shuichi's soft golden eyes, knowing that his emotional support was so far away, unable to reach him and help him capture his anxiety. 

Kaito would be gone for months. And Shuichi didn't quite know if he could handle that. Kaito was his best friend and roommate - his entire will to live, if you may. 

His tears were soon quenched by his friends, though. Mrs. Kaeda Akamatsu welcomed him into a warm hug, Rantaro Amami and K1-B0 following. Soon he was enveloped in a swarm of strong arms, a smile blooming across his porcelain features.

He would be okay without Kaito. For now, anyways. He would just use the love he felt for the man to carry him over. 

Although the first month in, Saihara began to crumble. Kaito was never there in the mornings (obviously), but he missed the deep rumble of the astronaut's vocal cords when he was up with their friend Ouma, or K1-B0. He wished Kaito were here. Kokichi would always be running around the kitchen and making a mess, and Shuichi - who always fell asleep on the couch with his roommates around him - listened affectionately to their bickering. It was more tame with K1-B0, but often times breakfast was rather messy. Last time it had been their turn to cook, Shuichi had bitten into a pancake only to find that the inside was nearly completely raw. 

Needless to say, now he cut anything they made before he bit into it.

Rantaro could cook, but refused to do so any day unless for a special occasion. He insisted that they needed to "learn how to survive on their own", which was silly, because Kokichi would probably one day overdose on soda and die. Really, there was no surviving for them unless Rantaro stepped in.

As soon as Shuichi opened his eyes, he felt a weight come crashing down onto his stomach. The air was forced from his lungs as the thing squirmed, crying out a gleeful, "Saihara-chan!" 

"Kokichi…" The sleepy male mumbled once He had regained his breath, feeling the little man slither smoothly under his heavy arms and smoosh his face into Shuichi's warm side. The bigger did nothing to stop this; he had been missing his and Kaito's secret cuddles late at night. 

"Saihara-chan! K1-B0 set the kitchen on fire!" Kokichi cried gleefully, making a yip of surprise escape Shuichi. What?!  
"I'm just kidding! 'Mami-chan made us breakfast today!" 

"Kokichi…" He groaned again, forcibly shoving the small gremlin off and getting up. He slouched a bit before slinking his way to the kitchen, inhaling the sweet scent of pancakes and the more savory scent of bacon. 

"Hey, Saichi," Amami hummed, using his sweet nickname for Saihara,, his mossy green eyes flickering over as the gloomy male entered the room. "Decided to cook for you all. You've seemed more down lately, yeah? It's not much, but…" He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes closing for a brief moment. The tall male handed his friend a plate, having already made it. Shuichi sat beside K1-B0, who was happily munching on some bacon. 

"Greetings, Shuichi! Did you sleep well?" The small robot asked, offering the other a sweet smile. When all he received was a soft grunt, the happy expression flickered just a bit. Hastily, Shuichi responded, 

"Kokichi rolled on top of me last night." 

K1-B0 seemed to believe his lie. At the very least, the attention was aimed away from him and back to the delicious bacon. 

However, Amami didn't seem fooled in the slightest. His piercing gaze was locked on his friend, and Saihara shifted in an uncomfortable manner. "Hey. Saichi. Come walk with me when you're done." With that, the "ultimate survivor" disappeared down the hallway, perhaps to retrieve a jacket. Oh dear. When Rantaro Amami took you out for a one-on-one talk, it was hardly ever something to be optimistic about… 

Ten minutes later they were strolling down the street, cold air nipping at their noses. Pale sunlight cast down upon them, saturating both men in a buttery yellow of light. Sad, golden eyes avoided the friendlier green ones. Amami's gentle, warm hands found Shuichi's face and cupped it. 

"Saichi… you're missing him, aren't you? You're missing everyone's favourite oaf…"

Rantaro was surprised as he felt moisture on his hands, watching as his friend began to cry. Saihara launched forward and hugged around the taller's waist, face burying into Rantaro's warm chest. Small little sobs made his shoulders quiver, hands balling the blue shirt in his fists. God, he missed Kaito so much. So, so goddamn much. 

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him a tad bit closer and just letting him cry. It felt nice. "I just wish he were here!" 

Shuichi was now between Rantaro's legs. No, not in the dirty way. His body was nestled between them, upper body resting on his friend's stomach. Amami's gentle arms were rested around him as he slept off the crying, body rather dehydrated and heavy. He ran his long fingers through the dark blue hair, watching the slightly smaller male on his chest. 

Kokichi was curled beside Rantaro, their arms interlocked lightly. His face was shoved into his lover's neck, breathing quietly against it. K1-B0, meanwhile, had his arms on Shuichi's back and his face buried in them. He was fast asleep as well.

Rantaro didn't mind this; he was warm and the sound of their calm breathing relaxed him significantly. He just… wished Kaito was here. For Shuichi. 

He'd never seen the detective this bad. Jumpy, anxious, depressed.. those were normal. Shuichi even had medication for his anxiety and depression - but it was so much worse now. It pained them all to see. 

'I wish you were here,' Was Rantaro's last thought before sleep rose and gripped him in its warm talons, dragging him downwards. 

Months passed. 

Long, painful months. 

Some days were better for Shuichi Saihara. Some were worse. Every so often he would find himself unable to even get up off the couch. His three friends understood; they'd bring him everything and leave him mostly only when he needed it, but on the opposite would hold him if desired. 

Very rare were the days when he would hop up, excited for what the world would decide to offer him. 

This was not one of those days, unfortunately. 

It was September 7th. The birds chirped loudly outside, feet crunching on the leaves that had fallen to the ground with the death-grip of the approaching Autumn. 

Shuichi was still curled up on the couch, his face buried in the pillow. Yeah, he was wide awake but he couldn't bring himself to get up. Today ached already, and the obnoxious clamoring of the birds didn't assist in bringing more positive thoughts to his head. 

Today marked the sixth month that Kaito was gone. It was also Shuichi's birthday. Yes - twenty-two years ago he was born. Really, that was where it all began. Some days… well, some days he wished it hadn't. 

Kokichi came running in with a loud slam of the door. Leaves brushed in too, getting all over the floor. The little abortion's boyfriend gave a perturbed grunt of disapproval, K1-B0 just making an attempt to kick them back outside. 

"Aww~! You really are a Roomba, Kiibo!" Ouma cried delightfully, much to the robot's stellar disagreement. 

"Stop making fun of me and get Shuichi up!"

"Wait, Kokichi!" Rantaro began, and Saihara suddenly felt someone land on top of him. He sat up with a cry of surprise, Ouma snickering and grabbing his face 

"Come outside with us, Sai-chan~!" He sang. 

Shuichi was surprised. Usually, even Ouma left him alone to do his own thing. 

"I don't want to…" He murmured, and even Rantaro walked over and snatched Shuichi's hat up.

"You'll have to come outside if you want this back," was all the tall boy said, spinning on his heels and walking back out the ajar door. K1-B0 twisted his fingers together anxiously, before he turned and followed. Ouma giggled and ruffled Shuichi's hair before he hopped up and darted out as well. 

Annoyance prickled deep in the tired male's veins. Come on, how immature. They didn't usually force him out like this, especially when he was in his depressed mood. 

Eventually, he did get up and slide his shoes on, wanting his hat back. Shuichi trekked outside, his posture as bad as ever. He was tired, okay?! 

Rantaro, K1-B0 and Kokichi were standing in a tightly knit group, laughing a bit together. Shuichi's trusty cap was on the ground beside the door. He snatched it up and was about to place it on his head before he heard his name being called, eyes flickering upwards. 

What he saw made his hat drop right back to the floor with a quiet swish. 

Golden eyes roamed over the purple, spiked hair and fearless smile, the classical galaxy jacket. The visitor clutched a bag in his hand, suitcases out by the car. Violet eyes sparkle with kindness and affection, meeting Shuichi's gaze. He looked stunning as ever in the sunlight. 

Saihara could feel soft little gasps escaping him, eyes widening. Oh my god. Oh my god. Panic swelled up in his chest; this wasn't real. He was dreaming. This was all fabricated by his overactive mind, conjuring the pictures he wanted to see and it wasn't real, he wasn't here, no way-

Kaito Momota swept Shuichi up in his strong arms and the warmth was almost enough to chase away the fear. Even his face being shoved into the cologne-smelling chest nearly wasn't enough to convince him. The hands threading through his greasy hair weren't enough.

But what was enough was when a rumbly voice whispered in his ear, 

"I may have been in space with the stars, but now I'm home with my stars." 

And that made Shuichi's legs turn to jelly because Kaito Momota was here, holding him, back from his expedition and everything would be okay again-! 

He wasn't even aware that his face had become saturated in copious tears until gentle fingers were brushing them away, and all to soon he felt warm lips against his forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks and jaw and temple. Shuichi couldn't not laugh - it tickled! 

A half laugh, half sob left Saihara as he just clung on tighter, knowing Kaito was finally home, finally here with him, back for a while. He wanted to hear about it, hear about everything he had done. 

And knowing this made Shuichi realize that tomorrow, he would look forward to opening his eyes and embracing the world because he'd be pressed against Kaito's chest and had strong arms wrapped around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short little story! I'm just now kind of getting back into writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)


End file.
